Always and Forever
by rockstar54
Summary: Bailey Roberts has always known the truth behind the death of Chris Chambers. That her husband, Ace Merrill, had hired two men to kill Chris in an effort to keep Bailey and Chris apart forever. Now that the truth is finally coming to light, she can't help but remember. The story of Bailey Roberts and Chris Chambers
1. Prolouge

**Hey Readers! This is my first Stand By Me fanfic. Sorry if this chapter's a little short, it's mostly an introduction. Please R&R!**

* * *

2006-30 years after the death of Chris Chambers

''My boss tells me you have some facts on the murder of Chris Chambers.'' The young lawyer followed the older woman in to the library of the mansion.

''Yes I do. Why don't you sit down?'' The woman gestured to the seat across from where she was sitting.

''So, you say you know what really happened to Chris Chambers.''

''Yes.''

''Do tell, Mrs Merrill.''

''I'm not Mrs Merrill. I'm divorced from that bastard. I'm Miss Roberts. You can call me Bailey.''

''Alright, Do tell Bailey.''

''I want you to know that Chris Chambers didn't die in some street fight. He was murdered. By my husband.''

''You must be joking Ace Merrill was no where near-''

''Mr Edwards , I am a sixty year old woman that has been keeping this secret for thirty years, let me finish. My Ex-husband hired those two men to kill Chris.''

''I'm afraid I don't understand. Why would he want to kill Chris Chambers?''

''Becuase he thought that if he couldn't have me, nobody could. And that included Chris. Incase you haven't infered yet, Mr Chambers and I had an affair.''

''I still don't quite understand.''

''Then I'll start from the beginning. All the way back to the summer of 1961, when Chris and I first met. ''

* * *

**Incase you're wondering, the rest of the story will focus around Chris and Bailey's love story. Please review. **


	2. Bailey Roberts came to town

**Hey wonderful readers! Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter will probably be a little short. Please continue your support.**

* * *

Bailey POV

I sat in the front on my mom's car. Arms crossed across my chest, feet propped up one the dashboard.

I was wearing my usual, t -shirt, jeans, cowgirl boots, cowgirl hat positioned low over my face so you could barely see my eyes.

That meant I was pretty pissed off.

The hat, I mean, everything else was what I normally wore. If it was low over my eyes it meant you better say the hell away.

I'm not usually in this mood. I've been it for the past six months. The divorce, the move, the rather untimely death of my little sister, and many other things. Little things, compared to the whole death of Tess thing. Mom seemed alright, but I knew she had changed.

I had changed too. After the death of my sister, I had stopped, singing, laughing, smiling, I stopped doing all the things that before had made me myself. This was a new Bailey . A Bailey of my creation.

I hated my parents for getting the divorce. I wouldn't be moving and wouldn't nearly as pissed as I was. I would have to make new friends and teach the ''look but don't touch rule'' to all the boys in town. By ''look but don't touch.'' I mean me. I'm sexy. I can't help that I got the majority of the beauty gene in my family. With light brown hair down to my back, dark green eyes, curves in all the right places, drawling southern accent, I was irresistible. I am five foot eleven, I saw eye to eye with all the boys I met. That seemed to make me even more appealing. Probably cause they didn't have to bend down to kiss me.

I closed my and moved my jaw from side to side. It was my proven stress reliever. That was other than sinking down to my nose in a bubble bath.

I dozed off. I had the dream that I always had. It was a snowy afternoon, It was one of those freak snow blizzards that Georgia only gets once in a millennium. I was suppose to be watching her. How was I suppose to know the ice was thin. My mom screaming, _OH MY GOD! _My dad asking, _Bailey what the hell happened?_ I couldn't answer him. I turned away for a minute. It wasn't my fault.

Yes it was.

I jerked awake and realized the car had stopped.

''Bailey. We're here.''

''Okay.. I'll be out in a minute.'' Damn I had just gotten comfortable.

''Bailey. Out. Now.''

In the backseat Thor whimpered in his crate. That was the only thing that got me up and going.

I let him out and watch him walk around, nose to the ground.

Thor was a fluffy German Sheppard. Except for the color of his fur he looked more like a wolf. He was old. He'd be turning eight this year. His hips were in horrible shape, but he was a trooper. If he went down, that dog would go down fighting. I. Couldn't, Think. About. It. Just the thought of him dying brought tears to my eyes. That dog had been a part of my life since I was six. And he was the only one that didn't , beside my aunt Sam, who didn't blame me for the death of Tess. Fuck. He didn't even like Tess. Always tying to dress him up. I can't believe me and her are related. She was girly. I was a tomboy. She was scared to death of guns. A rifle was the first thing I went for as soon as I felt threatened. Dad used to call us sun and moon. That's how different we are.

Were.

Tess was gone.

Gone like the wind.


	3. Welcome to Castle Rock

1961- Two years after Chris Chambers and Gordie found the body of Ray Brower

Bailey POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned. I forgot not to set my alarm clock. I hate that fucking thing. Not opening my eyes, I fumbled for my pocket knife in bedside drawer. I found and completely mutilated my alarm clock with three quick stabs. I'm sure it felt no pain. I'm not usually this violent, I'm just not a morning person.

Castle Rock was a pretty small town. Compared to Savannah it was. It was hard to compare, though. Savannah, Georgia was a lot different from Castle Rock, Oregon. It was about two days after I had arrived here. I hadn't actually seen Castle Rock, but my aunt had told me all about it.

My Aunt Sam is pretty awesome. She's my mom's younger sister , there's a six year age difference between them. She ran away to New York City when she was sixteen and became a Rockett. She still has some of her old costumes. My mom and her don't look at all alike. My mom has shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes. Aunt Sam has long blonde hair and blue eyes and a beauty mark on her left cheek.

I forced myself out of bed and took a shower. Despite the heat of early July I turned on the hot water full blast. I find that hot showers are extremely relaxing. I ran my fingers through my hair before turning the water. I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I didn't look like the girl I was a year ago. I had bags under my eyes because every time I went to sleep I dreamt of Tess. I haven't smiled in like, two months, and at this point I'm sure it would hurt to do so.

I try it. My smile look forced and unnatural. It looks like those smiles that those stupid little kids on those stupid little sitcoms where everything is perfect have. The smiles that I hate.

I returned to my room and sat down at my vanity table. This is the first time I got a good inspection of my room. The walls were a storm cloud gray, so to be change to an emerald green, according to Aunt Sam. A queen sized bed against one wall that was so soft it was next to impossible to get out of it if you laid there for more than five minutes. One wall was covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves.

''Bailey! Come and eat breakfast before it gets cold!'' Mom called.

''Give me a minute! Jesus Christ.'' I muttered the last part. Despite my frequent usage of curse words, I do go to church every Sunday and I do believe in God. I just don't think if break the ten commandments once or twice you'll go straight to satin himself. Unlike some people I know. Like my mother, for example.

I put on a black t-shirt over a red tank top. I decided to leave my hat off since it was so god forsakenly hot out.

I thought this was Oregon. Doesn't it rain like almost always?

I made my way downstairs. Making my presence known by stomping down the stairs as loud as I think possible. Sounds juvenile? With my mother, acting juvenile is the only way to get attention.

''It's about time.'' Mom said not turning around.

''Good morning to you too, mother.'' I chirped with false happiness.

''Samantha is coming to take you to town.'' Mom said. ''So put something nice on.''

''What's the matter with this?'' I asked sliding in to the seat and propping my feet on the table.

''You look like your going to go work out in the fields.''

''I always look like this.''

''Not today you won't. Will you please take your feet off the table. I declare, you're just like your father.''

''Aren't you pleased with that? You were in love with him for what? Twenty years.''

''I'm divorced.''

''And you hate me, what are the odds?''

''Go walk the dog.''

''Mama, I'm not an idiot. I know you think I killed Tess-''

''GO! NOW!''

Just then the phone rang. I knew who it was. Mom wasn't going to answer so I picked up the receiver.

''Hey Dad.''

''How are things out there?''

''Fine. Mom and I are still at each other's throats.''

''Bailey she's grieving-''

''Personally, I don't get what there is to grieve about.''

''Bailey. Clearly I didn't teach you not to speak ill of the dead.'' Dad growled.

''What are you going to do? I'm a little too old to be taken out to the woodshed.'' I said. I wasn't afraid to get snippy with my parents, especially my Dad. I knew now a days, he was all bark and not bite. But I knew I was clearly playing with fire.

''The boys are coming up to visit.'' Dad said. By 'boys' he meant my twin older brothers, Scott and Travis. Travis was alright, but I hated Scott with all my heart and soul. Sometimes I wish he was dead instead of Tess. But that be hard to wish cause Tess was a witch with a capital B.

''Oh joy. The more the merrier.'' I said.

''You have a snarky remark for Mother Teresa, wouldn't you ?'' Dad asked coldly.

''Pretty much.''

I hung up. I tried my best to not let my Dad get to me, but it was getting harder.

''Bailey! Sam's here.'' Mom called.

Before I could go out the door, Mom said, ''Will you please take that damn knife off your boot for god sakes.''

I looked down at the pocket knife that was hooked to my boot. It was in it's case of course. I kept on me at all times, even at school. I knew how to hide it from the teachers.

''Bailey! How are you doing, doll?'' Aunt Sam climbed out of her convertible and hugged me.

''Good enough.'' I said.

''Ready to see the town of Castle Rock?''

''Ready as I'll ever be.'' I got in to the passenger's side of the car.

As we drove down the road, Aunt Sam did most of the talking. It took a while of to get to town because my house was a farm five miles outside of town.

We past this sort of gravel lot with a bunch of cars. A group of teenage boys were there. They looked a couple of years older than me. One boy with blonde hair looked at me.

''That's Ace Merrill.'' Aunt Sam explained. ''He's trouble. I'd steer clear of him if I were you.''

After no response Aunt Sam said, ''You know Bailey, you had talent . Everyone used to say you'd go far.''

''What are you talking about?'' I asked even though I knew very well what she was talking about.

''Your voice. Your are one hell of a good singer for a fifteen year old girl.''

''Was. I was a good singer. Now.'' I laughed. ''Now, I've got no reason to sing. The only reason I started singing was the forget the shitty life I had.''

''You know as well as I do that that's not true at all.''

I didn't say anything.

Castle Rock was just as small as I had envisioned. Perfect houses in rows down the streets. All of it seemed picturesque. But like every other town in American I knew it has its fair share of dark secrets.

Sam parked the car in front of what looked like a convenience store. Looks like the ride was over. I stepped out and took in all the sights , not that there were many to take in.

A girl was standing outside the store, arranging apples on a stand. I could by the way she was set that she was no delicate little thing. From being mostly seen and not heard I had developed a talent from reading people's faces. And this girl could definitely hold her own. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with khaki shorts. She had on an apron that had a nametag that had ''Melanie'' on it. Her red hair was held up by a clip.

As I walked by, I accidentally bumped the display table with my hip. Most of the apples came tumbling down.

''Oh! Damn.'' She said bending down to pick them up.

''Shit! I'm sorry.'' I got down on my knees to help her. Our eyes met for a brief moment. Her gray eyes looked deep in to mine. I quickly looked away. I wasn't in the making-friends mood, at least not now, anyway.

I dusted myself off, getting up.

''Bailey this is Melanie. Melanie's mother and I are good friends.'' Sam said.

''Hello.'' Melanie said. My ears pricked at her accent.

''Oklahoma, right?''

''Excuse me?''

''Your accent, where are you from?''

''Oh. OH! Umm.. No, Texas actually. Huston to be exact.''

Aunt Sam continued. ''Melanie, I was wondering if you could show Bailey around town?''

''Oh sure! I'd be glad to. My shift ended five minutes ago.'' Melanie tied her apron around her waist.

''Ummm.. How will we be getting around?'' I asked.

''Bikes.'' Melanie answered.

''But I don't-''

''Oh yes you do.'' Aunt Sam said pulling something out of the trunk of her car.

It was a bike. It was light blue with a basket on the front.

''I got it last night.'' She said.

''Thanks.'' I replied giving her a hug.

''Well this town isn't going to show itself. Are you coming or not?'' Melanie asked ringing the bell on her bike.

''Hold your horses.'' I said mounting the bike.

Melanie showed me around town. It was nothing to really get excited about. Just any old town in Anywhere, USA.

Probably the most exciting part of the tour was the sites outside town.

''That's the junkyard.'' Melanie said pointing out a lot enclosed by a chain fence. ''That's Chopper, the junkyard dog .'' I saw a dirty yellow dog basking in the sunshine. He didn't look as menacing as Melanie explained. I bet even though he looked scary, he was really one big sweetie. Like Thor. Speaking of which, I should've brought him along, he would've liked to stretch his legs.

''This is Angel's Peak.'' We came to a frighteningly steep ledge. I looked like a 70 foot drop. It overlooked a blue lake. At the bottom there were jagged rocks. I shuddered, imagine being hurled off of that thing. (AN: I know Angel's Peak wasn't in Stand By Me, I came up with it myself when I watched the movie Dark Shadows.. Despite the name, the movie's hilarious.)

''And her we are at my place. The girls are already there and they'll probably want to met you.'' Melanie said parking her bike on the sidewalk.

''The girls?'' I asked.

''Yeah, my friends. You'll like 'em once you get to know them.''

I followed her in to her house. I looked like any other house.

''Where are your parents?'' I asked.

''On a vacation. 25th anniversary. It's just me and Nana for the whole weekend.'' Melanie gestured to a _really _old lady in a rocking chair on the back porch, painting a picture.

''She'll be 94 next month.'' Melanie hung her apron up on a peg by the door.

''And she's your _grandmother?'' _I turned to her raising an eyebrow.

'Oh! No. She's my great-grandmother. My Grandma died two years ago.''

''Oh I was about to say.'' I muttered.

''C'mon their already upstairs.'' Melanie said. ''They probably still asleep. They slept over last night.''

I followed her in to a room that I guess was her bedroom and flipped on the light.

''C'mon! Get up! Up! Up! Up! It's ten in the morning!''' Melanie walked around the room, shaking three lumps.

''Melanie! What in the name of the good lord! You're the worst-'' A girl emerged from a sleeping bag. She had coco colored skin and shiny black hair.

''Melly, honey you know I need my beauty sleep.-'' A blonde girl stretched and looked right at me . ''Melanie! You're always picking up strays! I told you four's already a crowd.''

''I'm right here.'' I said.

''Reagan! Come look at this!'' The blonde girl smacked the one girl that was still sleeping.

''Wh-at .'' The girl whined she looked at me.'' Oh. Melanie brought home somebody. Welcome to Castle Rock…..'''

''Bailey.'' I said.

Melanie turned around. ''Well, Bailey these are the friends I told you about. ''

''I'm Reagan.'' She stuck out her hand. Reagan had raven hair down to her waist, creamy skin and big brown eyes.

''Stacy's the name, chasing boys is the game. How ya doing?'' The blonde girl leaned back on to her sleeping bag.

''I'm Gloria. '' The last girl stuck out her hand.

''Girls this is Bailey. ''Melanie promptly sat me down on her bed. ''Your from…..where did you say….?''

''Georgia.'' I said. ''Savannah, Georgia.''

''Georgia?'' Gloria asked. I suddenly realized that Gloria was black. Oh boy. We'd have a time getting along.

''Oh! I'm not racist or anything.'' I said.

''That's what they all say. '' Gloria muttered.

''Oh! Oh! Melanie did tell Bailey about Chris Chambers?'' Stacy asked.

''Who's Chris Chambers?'' I asked.

''Oh, honey he's only the cutest boy in town.'' Stacy said. ''And not to be rude, but judging by your looks… you'd be prefect for him.''

''Wait! I just moved here a couple of days ago. I'm not exactly ready to love. '' I said.

Just because I wasn't ready to love didn't mean I didn't want to meet Chris Chambers.

2006

No One's POV

It only took fifteen minutes of storytelling to make Kurt Edwards completely engrossed in to story that the elderly Bailey Roberts was telling him. He thought this would be just another case that his boss had assigned. But, he knew instantly that this wasn't just any old case.

He looked up at the sound of a door slamming.

''Mom? Where are you?'' A young woman came in to the den. She had long dirty blonde hair and bluish - gray eyes.

''In here, Christine. I was just entertaining my guest. Mr. Edwards this is my daughter, Christine.'' Bailey said.

''No offense, Mr. Edwards , but why are you here?'' Christine asked.

''Your mother was just telling me some information on the murder of Chris Chambers.'' Kurt explained.

''Well, my mother is a very tired woman so I suggest you leave.'' Christine said.

''Now, Christine. This man is just letting an old woman tell him a story. And I suggest you sit down and listen. You've haven't heard this story before. ''

Christine hesitantly sat down on a chair.

''Now, Mr. Edwards, before why daughter chases you out the house with a frying pan. I'll get on with the story.''


	4. The Roberts family screw up

**Hello awesome readers and wonderful reviewers! Sorry it took me so long to update. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Bailey POV**

Later that day when I got home I wasn't surprised or pleased to see that my brothers, Travis and Scott had arrived.

''Oh look what the cat dragged in.'' Travis said giving a crooked smile. I smiled. Like I said, Travis was okay, but Scott was whole other story.

Scott's eyes locked with mine for a brief moment. There were no hellos, hands shakes, no anything.

Scott and I hated each other for many reasons that were hard to explain. One of them was just that we just didn't see eye-to-eye. Another was the fact that he always called me out on my faults, never supported me in anything, and was just a plain ass.

''I'm glad to see you Travis, I can't say the same for your brother.'' I snarled.

Scott got up, ''Well Bailey, how does it feel committing a murder?'' One of his many taunts over the past year had been insisting that Tess's death was no accident. That I had murdered her. Of course he wouldn't say this in front of Mama. Oh, God forbid anyone upset Mama! Everyone, including aunt Sam, treated her like some porcelain doll. Mama had to face the truth. Tess was dead.

''Well Scott,'' I said mimicking his tone, ''How does it feel to fuck a whore every other day?''

''What did you just say you little bitch?'' He growled advancing towards me. I instinctively pulled the pocket knife out of my boot.

I held the knife in front of me. ''If you come any closer I'll run this blade through your stomach.''

''Good ahead and try. You've already killed one person in this family.''

''Hey break it up. Now. Scott go outside and tell Mom and Aunt Sam that dinner's just about ready, okay?'' Travis was the glorified peacekeeper for me and Scott.

''You watch, Travis.'' Scott said backing out of the room pointing at me.'' She's gonna kill someone one of these days.''

''Go Scott!'' Travis yelled.

He turned to me.'' Bailey that was uncalled for on so many levels.''

''I know.'' I said simply.

''You can't let him get to you.'' Travis looked at me seriously.

I laughed. ''Don't you think I tried that?''

''I know you've tried, but-''

''Travis! You don't get it! He puts me down every single day of my life and I hate it!''

''Bailey…''

''I've had enough of this conversation, I'm going to bed.'' I left the room.

''Aren't you hungry?'' Travis asked.

''Nope.'' I lied.

I slammed the door when I got to my room. Just when I thought this day was going good this had to happen.

I slept for about three hours, I woke up and it was nine thirty. I heard voices talking in the guest room beside mine.

I strained my ears trying to listen. I realized that the voices were Scott and Travis.

''Why do you do that to her?'' Travis demanded.

''What do you mean?'' Scott asked.

''Why do you do that to Bailey? Your constantly being an ass to her. Can't see that she's in pain? That she's hurting?''

''You believe that shit? She's doing it for the attention. Ever since Tess died Bailey's hasn't gotten all the attention and she can't bare it.''

''I'll kill you if you say that again. You know that's not true. You and I both know that our parents paid just a little too much attention to Tess.''

''Do you ever think that our family would've been perfect without Bailey? I mean there would've had the three normal kids and the two parents that loved each other. Instead we got her too. You can just call her the Roberts family fuck-up.''

''For Christ's sake will you get over that? You're Twenty-Two years old.''

I stopped listening. That Scott said echoed in my mind.

The Roberts family fuck up.

* * *

**So that chapter was a little...sucky. It's pretty a filler to show the relationship between Bailey and her brothers. Please review. I've been over joyed by your support so far. I left the f word out of the chapter title to make it less explicet.**


	5. The feeling is mutual

**Hey readers! Sorry I'm a little late updating. I've been super busy. You wouldn't believe yesterday! I had FIVE tests to take! Anyway, please R&R.**

* * *

Bailey POV

Four days before Fourth of July Melanie took me the local teen ''hideout''. It was basically where teens went to get drunk and dance like nobody was watching. It was deep in the woods not too far from Angel's Peak. All it was was two railroad car connected together. It was run by Old Man McClay, an old recluse that lived in the hills. He never did anything bad, but what he did couldn't be called good either. We sat down and Stacy ordered.

''Hope your ready to get drunk'' she said.'' 'cause everything here has a bit of Old Man McClay's moonshine in it.''

''I'm pretty sure I've been through worst.'' I said taking a swig of the drink.

''Okay don't say we didn't warn you.'' Reagan said.

After five drinks, I was feeling downright good. Naturally I needed a boy that felt as good as me if not better in order for me to feel _really _good. I walked across the room, I was still sober enough to walk straight, but drunk enough for my judgement to be slightly clouded.

''Anyone wanna dance?''I asked putting my hands on a table where four boys were playing cards. Unfortunately, I was too drunk to know that Ace Merrill just happened to be sitting at that table.

''Well, what do we have here?'' Ace said getting up.''Ain't seen nothing this beautiful here for a while.''

''Leave her alone Ace.'' Melanie said trying to come in between us.

''Stay out of this Mellanie.'' Ace snarled shoving her roughly to the side.

''Hey!'' I said. ''You can't treat her like that-'' I was cut off by Ace's tongue entering my mouth. He pushed me up against the wall pressing his body against mine.

I may have been drunk, but I still knew when I had to defend myself. I positioned my foot in the dead center of Ace's chest and pushed as hard as possible. Ace went flying back, crashing in to a table.

''You little bitch-''Ace said advancing foreward.

Suddenly a tall fugure stepped up, blocking my view of Ace.

''Leave her alone Ace.'' He said.

''Stay out of this Chambers.'' Ace growled trying get around him.

''She drunk, Ace.'' He said putting a hand on Ace's shoulder. ''She doesn't know what she's doing. ''

I straightened. I resented that. But it wasn't the right time.

''Alright.'' Ace said shurgging off the boy's hand. ''But don't think I won't forget this.''

The boy turned to me, ''Are you alright?'' he asked.

I chose that moment to pass out.

* * *

I awoke laying on a bed. A strange bed that was not mine. It was a boy's bed. I could smell the colon. I shot up alarmed.

''Good your awake. I need to get you out of here before my dad hears you.'' The boy that I remembered from last night said from the armchair across the room.

''Stop yelling.'' I groaned.

''I'm not yelling. You just have a hell of a hangover.'' He laughed.

''Where am I?''

''My bedroom.''

My eyes widened. ''WHAT!'' I instinctively went to grab my pocket knife from my boot, but noticed I wasn't wearing my boots.

''Can you please be quiet! It would really suck if my Dad heard. And your boots are over here. Their the only things I took off.''

''The only thing! What else were you planning to take off of me...uh...what in the name of Jesus Christ is your name?''

''It's Chris. Chris Chambers. Now, I know I don't know you that well, but if raise your voice one more time I'll smack you.''

''CHRIS! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?'' A man bellowed from somewhere in the house.

''Out the window. Now.'' Chris said. I grabbed my boots and went out the window. Thank God Chris's house is on one story or else I'd have a broken leg by now.

''Run! Go, Go, Go!'' Chris yelled pushing me foreward. Trying to put on my boots and run at the same time proved to be unsucessful so I just ran in my socks.

''Okay,we can stop.'' Chris said.

''Who the hell was that?'' I asked sitting down in the leaves to put on my boots.

''I told you it would suck if my Dad heard you.''

''Not meaning to be rude, but how did I end up at your place in the first place?''I asked.

''After you passed out I thought it wouldn't be good for your reputation if you showed up in town passed out drunk, so I told your friends that I'd sober you up.''

''You should've just took me home. Me or my family doesn't give two shits and fuck about my reputation.''

''Well, well, well. The beauty of Viven Leigh, but the mouth of a sailor. Don't see that to often.''

''What's that's suppose to mean?''

''Nothing it's just most girls don't swear like that.''

''I think you can see that I'm not like most girls.''

''That's indeed true.''

''Well, Mr. Chambers it was a pleasure, but I have to be going.'' I stood up and shook his hand.

''The feeling is mutual.''


	6. I mean Tess

**Hey readers! Please R&R. Oh and hope you like my avatar. It's a picture of Thor, my dog. In case your wondering, I purposely named Bailey's dog after him. **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Chapter 6

Look I love my Aunt Sam, but sometimes I really get ticked off with her. This was one of those times. It all started yesterday…

I was still laying in bed with a heating pad, nursing a severe headache.

''Bailey.'' Aunt Sam said knocking on the door.

''What? Do you want?'' I yelled ripping the heating pad off my forehead.

''Bailey. Hope Goodwin came by.'' Hope Goodwin was the town busy body and religious freak. She's constantly trying to get people to join the church. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice lady, but calling her pushy is an understatement.

''Ugh. What did she want with me? She and everyone else already think I'm a lost cause and going to the devil.''

''She came by to ask if you would sing The Star Spangled Banner at the fourth of July block party. And-''

''You said yes. Goddamn it!''

''Bailey why can't you just do it? You used to sing all the time and now…''

''I don't! And never will again! Now leave me alone!''

''Alright, just think on it, will ya, doll? For me?''

I hate it when she does that. It makes me feel like a kicked a puppy. A very cute puppy.

On the day of Fourth of July was when I found out that the people of Castle Rock took holidays very seriously. Especially the Fourth of July.

''Their probably just excited about the centennial that's coming up in August.'' Aunt Sam explained.

'''Centennial for what?'' I asked.

''Castle Rock's turning a hundred August 15th.''

''Oh joy, more celebrating.''

The block party took place on Main Street. Apparently there were more people in Castle than I though 'cause it was pretty crowded.

Then something that would change my life forever happened at exactly seven minutes past one pm.

I was sitting at a picnic table, eating a hot dog and chips. Despite the heat, I was in a black halter top with dark jeans, my hat on and my boots on. Four hours from now I'd be singing the Star Spangled Banner in front of the whole population of Castle Rock, completely against my will.

A woman screaming interrupted my thoughts.

It was Mrs. Wheeler. She came running out of her house screaming ,'' Where's Holy? Where's my baby?'' By Holly she meant her seven year old daughter.

Everyone went silent. I glanced at Mom's watch. It was seven minutes past one pm.

''What happened?'' Sam asked.

Mrs. Wheeler at this point was hysterical. ''I don't I turned my back for a minute and she-she was gone!''

Everyone spent the next few hours looking for Holly Wheeler.

''Bailey.'' I looked down and saw Hope Goodwin. Since Hope was only 4 foot 7 inches, if she wanted to get your attention, most times she had to tug your sleeve.

''Yes Mrs. Goodwin?'' I asked.

''It's time for your performance.'' She said glancing at the waiting stage.

''No offense Mrs. Goodwin, but I can't do anything until they find Holly.''

''But- But-''she spluttered.

''I've got to go.'' I said twisting my arm out of her grip.

''Well I never.'' Hope said as I ran down the street.

I ran. All the way back home. I ripped off my halter top and put on a red t-shirt. I pulled out my back pack from under my bed. I filled it with clothes, tampons, a first aid kit, and that was all I had in my room that would be of any use. Then I remembered Travis's old Boy Scout it in the garage. Out of that I got, some frying pans, matches, and a lighter. Then I crammed in enough dog food to last a week. I wasn't taking this trip alone. I finished up my packing with my Nanny's old Bible and rifle with extra shells. The shells and bible fit inside of my hunting jacket and my rifle was strapped to my pack.

Together, Thor and I made the trek back to town. Thor didn't need a leash, he walked in perfect stride with me. The pack would've been too heavy for any other girl, but I was nothing for me.

Back at the block party I found Melanie.

''Did they find her?''

''Nope.'' Melanie shook her head. ''It's really horrible.'' Her eyes drifted to my pack.''' Oh hell no! Your not doing what I think your doing!''

''I have to.''

''No you don't!''

''Yes! It's better than sitting around and waiting.''

''Well don't go alone. Talk to Chris Chambers. If anyone can find Holly he can. A few years ago he and his friends found the body of Ray Brower.''

'

''Okay.''

''Good luck.'' Melanie said.

''Thanks.''

I headed over to the Wheeler house looking for anything that might have been Holly's. Then I saw it. It was a red hair ribbon tangled in the parched rose bush. It had ''Holly'' stitched on it in gold thread.

''Well Thor.'' I said. ''This is it. But before you go on the trail of the scent, we need to make a stop to pick up Chris.''

I took the same path that Chris had walked me down to get to his house. It was a well worn path that was mostly covered in dead leaves from last fall.

Chris's looked better from the outside than it did from the inside. His mom must've ditched him, either that or she didn't give a damn about what her house looked like. As soon as I opened the door I was a greeted by a cloud of cigarette smoke and the smell of brandy. I coughed and tired to cover my mouth with my sleeve.

Four men were sitting at a table in the living room. That seemed to be where the cloud was the thickest and the smell was the strongest.

''Where is Chris?'' I asked.

There was dead silence as I spoke. I felt like some sort display.

I put my hand on my hip.'' What's the matter? Never seen a woman before? I asked where is Chris?'' I had experience with drunk men. My Dad spent most of the months after Tess's death drowning out his sorrows in a liquor bottle.

The one at the head of the table stood up. He was tall. _Really _tall. To put it in perspective, I'm 5'9 and only came up to this guy's chin so he had to be at least 6 feet tall.

''I don't like your tone missy.'' He said.

''Where is Chris, and that's the last time I'm askin'.'' I said.

''In his room.'' The man growled.

As I walked down the hall I heard on of the men ask, ''Who the hell was that?''

Chris's father answered, ''Probably one of his whores.''

I froze. His _what?_

I turned back around, at the moment I had more pressing matters.

I opened the door to find Chris dead asleep on his bed.

''Get up Chamber!'' I snapped purposely dropping my pack on top of him.

''What the fu- Oh it's you. What do you want?'' Chris asked lazily.

''Get up, get packed, Chambers, a little girl named Holly's gone missing and you and me are finding her.'' I said pulling him up.

''No problem with being packed, I stay packed 24-7, but do you have any earthly idea where said girl is?'' Chris asked stretching and pulling his pack out from under his bed.

''No.''

''Oh well that's helpful.''

''That, Chambers, is why I brought my ever loving companion Thor with me for tracking and protection.'' I said gesturing to Thor, who was waiting patiently right out the window.

''What is it?''

''_He _is a German Sheppard.'' I said.

''Are you positive? He looks more like a freaking werewolf.''

''Yes.''

''Okay.'' Chris said. ''Let's go.''

''Wow. That was easy.'' I said.

''Wouldn't be eager to get out of a hellhole like this?'' Chris said.

''Yeah. Let's go find Tess.''

''You mean Holly.''

''Yeah Holly.''


	7. That'll be the day

**Sorry to be late udating. Please review. **

Chapter 7

''Did you pack any food?'' Chris asked.

''Yeah. Why didn't you?''

''Well I just assumed that you packed some since your-''

''If you say it's because I'm a woman I'll kill you now and save myself the trouble for later.'' I snapped.

''See this is why I wanted to bring my friends!''

''I can care less about Vince, Tom, and Glenn.''

''For the last fucking time it's Vern, Teddy, and Gordie!''

We walked in silence. We couldn't go five minutes without getting in to an argument. He nit picked with everything I did and nit picked with everything he did. This was going to be a hell of a trip. We just didn't see eye to eye on anything.

Scott POV

''Merill.'' I said. ''We need to talk.''

''The illustrious Scott Roberts coming to talk to me and my friends what a surprise.'' Ace purred.

''I heard what happened a few nights ago involving you and my little sister.''

''What do you plan to do about it?'' Ace asked.

''Beat the shit out of you.'' I said.

''Well the odds aren't exactly in your favor are they? As you can see, I brought reinforcements.''

''Well, I think you better know that I have a little reinforcements of my own waiting back home and you better be damn well ready when we come.'' I said.

Ace laughed. ''What? You and your brother?''

''Yeah. There's us and I also have two cousins that are pretty anxious to smash your head in to a brick wall.'' I snarled.

''That'll be the day.''

I walked off pissed enough to start a fight right there. I wasn't really built for fighting. I was tall, but skinny like a telephone poll. Travis was shorter and more stockier. Matthew and Eric were built like moose. And all of us were taller than six feet. Even though Ace had more people, in this equation physical ability was on our side.


	8. Camfire Confessions

**Here I am with yet another update. This chapter is longer than the last one, so enjoy!:) There will be some major headway with Bailey/Chris. **

* * *

Bailey POV

It was our first night out in the woods alone. Chris and I. The dog had disappeared somewhere for the night and would no doubt be back by morning. That was something I could stake my life on.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' I snapped while trying in vain to start a fire.

''It's just, have you noticed that you haven't answered any of the questions I have asked you over the course of 24 hours?''

''I have my reasons, I assure you.''

''Answer just one question. Just one and I'll leave you alone.''

''One. Any more and I'll sick my dog on you.''

''What are you good at? Besides being a very, very dark and twisted girl.''

''Am I suppose to take offense to that?'' I asked finally getting some sparks.

''Maybe.''

''Singing. I'm really good at singing.''

''Show me.''

''Why?''

''If you do, I'll tell you something that I've never told anyone before.''

''Chambers, I have two brothers, I've seen everything.''

''It's not that. Sing.''

''What exactly am I to sing?''

''I'll start, if you like.'' Chris cleared his throat. ''I'm warning you I rival a dying cat-''

''If you need me, call me. No matter how far. Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry...''My voice trailed off, suddenly forgetting the lyrics to Diana Ross's Ain't No Mountain High Enough.

''On that you can depend and never worry.'' Chris sang. He did kind of sound like a dying cat.

''No wind, No rain, Nor winters cold. Can stop me baby. If your my goal.'' I sang, Chris came in a random parts, he quite horrible voice canceling out mine.

''Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no Valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough! To keep me from you!'' We sang together. Chris had pulled me up off the ground and starting twirling me around the now blazing fire.

We tripped over each other's feet and fell to the ground. We landed on the soft dirt, our lips dangerously close together.

''You okay?'' Chris asked pushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

''Yeah.'' I whispered staring in to his eyes. So blue. So fucking blue. ''What was the thing you 'haven't told anyone before'?''

''Nothing.'' Chris murmured. ''I just wanted to hear you sing.''

Surprisingly, I wasn't as pissed as I thought I would be. It's just something about Christopher Chambers that mesmerized me. Some sense that drew me to him.

''To make up for it. Tell me everything about you Chris, and don't you dare leave anything out, I'll know.''

''Well, I was born, obviously. My Mom skipped out when I was nine, haven't seen her since. And my dad has been drinking his life away ever since. And that's about it. Now, tell me about your life.''

''Well it's no fairy tale. Wait-let me show you in pictures.'' I pulled my grandmother's bible out of my pocket.

''Wow, a scrap-book disguised as a bible. Very interesting.''

I laughed. ''It's not a scrap-book. My grandmother used to keep pictures in between the pages. When she died. I decided to keep them in here.''

One picture slipped out and fluttered to the ground.

''What's this?'' Chris said picking it up.

I only glimpsed at the photo, but I knew what it was.

''I'ts nothing.'' I said making a grab for.

''No I'm serious! Who is it?'' Chris said holding it out of reach.

''Chris! Give it!''

''Tell me!''

''It's my little sister Tess, Okay?''

''Alright jeez, was that so hard?'' Chris handed me the photo.

''Yes. She's dead.'' I shoved the picture in my pocket and walked away.

''Shit, Bailey, I'm sorry.''

I kept walking.


End file.
